thiefgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This the timeline mentioned through given dates throughout Thief. Some of it seems to be a mix of new material and references to the old series in some fashion. BR appears to be a reference to Baron Bresling's Rule/Reign, and NR is a reference to the start of the Northcrest's Rule/Reign. 'y' seems to simply designate 'year'. Another way of saying this is in the year of Northcrest "#"Lady Christina's Will. It is unclear how the two dating systems are connected. *They could be one single timeline going from 'y' (year) 0 to 'y' 842 with designation of the rulers at the time (in which case its not clear when the Northcrests first began to rule). In which case year 0 might be the founding of The Eternal City. This would make it a total of 842 years of history. *...Or alternatively it could be something similar to a BC/AD & BCE/CE type designation where the Brisling dynasty could countdown from BRy459 to BRy1, and Northcrest dynesty beginning at year NRy0 and counting up to NRy842. This would make it at least 1300 years worth of history. *Or perhaps both count up in a single direction from 0 to 459+, and 0 to 842+ the NR calendar simply beginning at 0 when the Northcrest came to power (replacing whatever the last year had been reached under the Brisling calendar). This would make it about 1302 years of history total. Timeline ;Unknown Date :(y0): Founding of the city, the first Baron (?). :Brisling dynasty begins rule of the city (could occur as early as 0 or after the plagues). :(c. y384(?)http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/TG_B07?)The plagues hit the the city (The Catastrophe, undead plague and fires lead to sealing of the Old Quarter?). ;BRy412 :The Crippled Burrick Tavern is established in Wayside.Heritage Plaques: The Crippled Burrick Tavern ;Unknown Dates :Carlysle's Mill is built. :(BRy434http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Bafford%27s_Manor:_In-game_text#M2LEDGE(?))The fall of the Trickster :(BRy435-36(?))Karras lives during The Metal Age. :Blackbrook has a war with The City. :Stonemarket Clock Tower is destroyed or damaged (the Dark Age begins around this time). :The clock tower goes under construction, restoration and repairs for the first time. :Family Carlysle loses most of its land holdings, except for Carlysle's Mill. ;BRy459 :Moira Sanitarium is constructed. ;NRy662 :The great fires burn and rage through the city. The original Crippled Burrick Pub was moved from its Original Location (Wayside/Riverside?) to its new location in Stonemarket between Clock Tower Plaza and the Mourningside.Heritage Plaques: The Crippled Burrick Tavern ;NRy772 :Baron Samias Northcrest dies in battle. ;NRy830 :For the third time in many years work to restore the Clock Tower stops due to tragedy, when a child worker fell to his death in the plaza. Following the event workers refused to climb the scaffolds again following the accident believing the place may be haunted or cursed (it was rumored than the chief engineer was crushed in his own gears when it was first constructed).CLOCK TOWER STOPS AGAIN! ;NRy834 :The current Baron Northcrest outlaws the worship of the old gods for the third time since The City was ruled by a Northcrest. The chapels around the city are demolished. :Baron Northcrest tours the demolished chapels in Dayport, in preparation to be replaced by pipe-houses. :The Keep is built. ;NRy841 :Garrett and Erin attempt to rob Northcrest Manor in Auldale. ;NRy842 :Garrett returns to the city with no memory of the previous year. Notes *The original series if it occurred in this universe appears to occurred under the Bresling dynasty. *Karras appears in paintings in the new Thief. But no specific dates are given for when he existed. Conjecture based on the change of location of the Crippled Burrick's location, and/or construction of Moira Asylum, and the dates given, would suggest an earlier period for when Karras was alive. This is assuming that there isn't an alternate Karras currently alive in the 'present' who has a different backstory much like Garrett and Basso. **In the original series Thief one took place in a year marked only as '34' (which could allow for it to exist in 434 of the BRy dating system assuming both systems are connected). *The old religions being banned had to have first occurred at least ten generations before present times, and it appears it wasn't consecutively. The current Lord Northcrest is already an old man (and has ruled for decades), but his outlaw decree and destruction of the churches only occurred in the last decade. His ancestor Ulysses was the first Northcrest to ban the old gods. *The Shalebridge fire (possible reference to the Shalebridge Cradle fire) occurred 2-3 generations before based on the references (the guards suggest that their older relatives or some older person they knew had experienced events of the fires. It's unlikely that the Shalebridge fire is related to the fires of 662. However based on certain other details it could just be another fire that's occurred in Shalebridge. **Technically The City has seen many fires between the fires mentioned in the old and new series. The fires of the Catastrophe that burned out portions of the Old Quarter, the Shalebridge Cradle fire, the fires that burned through much of the city (662). So having another fire in Shalebridge in the middle of the 700 or early 800s wouldn't be out of the ordinary. *The Blackbrook war is something recorded in history books, one of the guards 'read about' it in a history book). *Carlysle's Mill, the date for its construction does not exist in the game, as the date on the plaque had worn away. It's unclear if it was built before or after events of Karras. Assuming "old Garrett" didn't cause the Carlysle bankruptcy and loss of assets, it could have been built after the events Thief II. If "old Garret" was the cause, it could have been built before Castle Carlysle was robbed by the thief. References